Nobody Who?
by Josiyx
Summary: A simple knock knock joke makes two Organization members reflect on what it was to feel. Zemyx, if you squint


Gah, took me fifteen minutes, because it just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Done entirely to songs by Over It, and partially inspired by _Crystalline-Crimson. _Damn Demyx just wouldn't let me not write it, I'm sorry.

**Summary:** A simple knock knock joke makes two Organization members reflect on what it was to feel. Zemyx, if you squint  
**Disclaimer: **One day, when we have an army, they'll be a mass overtake of Square and Disney at once. Until then, I don't own anything.

* * *

The library was Zexion's refuge, the quiet place he went to read. It was not somewhere he expected to have to deal with idiots with death wishes. Still, when the sitarist sat down across from him, banged on the table and pointed said "Knock, knock!" he sighed and answered.

"Go away Demyx, and find something to do," he said quietly, flipping the page. Honestly, they lived in a Castle and could make portals to other worlds. How hard was it exactly to find someone else to annoy?

"No! You're doing it wrong," the blond said pointedly, showing off a book in his hands. 101 Knock Knock Jokes. Funny, Zexion had managed to forget they weren't all intellectuals. Still if it shut the younger Nobody up…

"Who's there?" he asked patiently.

"I love," was the happy response, eyes sparkling. Finally, the slate haired superior was playing with him! They could run off, go dancing in the clubs in Twilight Town, have ice cream and be best friends forever and ever and… "We lack the hearts needed to love number nine."

His glorious thoughts cut off by the cold tone, the blond glared and crossed his arms. "We do too! Besides, that still isn't what you were supposed to say."

Great, he pacified him once and now he was stuck in some game. "Very well. I love who?"

Unbelievable. He hadn't dealt with a joke like this since before he was himself. Ienzo had never been a fan of them either, a long hatred of being treated like a child. Without the ability to feel insulted, he could almost enjoy the distraction from his research. Almost.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Demyx laughed happily, or what passed for happily in someone who tried desperately to feel the emotions he showed. There was a bitterness to every chuckle, increasing about the point where he attempted to feel what he was showing. "No, really, tell me? Please?"

Glaring, sick of treating the other as a fragile doll, Zexion answered slowly. "I do not have the capacity to love. Neither do you," he added, feeling particularly vengeful, "so please, refrain from your foolish attempts to show emotions you cannot feel."

He was facing a losing battle, but Demyx continued on, refusing to give up cheering up the other so soon. "Did Ienzo love anyone?"

"In a way…Even and Aeleus were his closest confidents," Zexion admitted carefully, "I suppose he loved them very much." There, he'd said it. His Somebody, even as a child, had always clung to his best friends, adored them completely, but always been too shy to admit it. Well, that was one benefit of not having a heart.

"How 'bout Vexen and Lexaeus? Don't you love them?" Demyx asked eagerly, only realizing his mistake as Zexion's one revealed eye lowered to stare at the table. Too close to home, and too hard to accept.

"They remain my closest colleagues, if that is what you mean." It wasn't, and they both knew, but at least now he could pretend it was an answer. If, of course, the younger of the two didn't press the issue.

"But you don't love them?" Damn. He just couldn't drop it could he?

Stopping in his reading and looking directly at the blond, Zexion plotted the best way of phrasing his thoughts. "No, I do not have the ability to, remember?"

Well, there went the conversation. Trivialities meant nothing, seeing they couldn't feel camaraderie or loneliness. Jokes weren't funny after all, except maybe on an intellectual level. Why he'd bothered to try and relate to the other was beyond any real comprehension, Demyx decided, standing up and walking towards the door. Conjuring a portal when he felt- believed he felt, they couldn't feel anyways- so miserable was just asking to end up in some world of eternal flame.

Still, just letting it go without asking the one question he really wanted to felt wrong. Turning, he asked it slowly, unable to look up and hear the answer. "Do you think Ienzo would have liked Myde?"

"I think he would have found him rather irritating," Zexion answered, pondering the question. It seemed important to the other at least, and it deserved attention, if only for that. Catching the downward gaze of the other, he smiled slightly, an expression so alien to his face it physically pained him to use. "But I believe that he would still have held a space in his heart."

Flicking his glance up to catch the altogether all too rare upward lift of lips on the generally negative man's face, Demyx beamed and nodded happily. "I'm sure Myde would have felt the same."

* * *

Always, some concrit and reviews in general are love. Otherwise, I'm out.

- Josiy x


End file.
